


Punishment

by WickedWitchoftheWilds



Series: Project Olympus [7]
Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Kinktober, Prompt Fill, Shower Sex, Smut, Spanking, injury mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:01:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28031316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WickedWitchoftheWilds/pseuds/WickedWitchoftheWilds
Summary: So-Hee defies an order and Evfra shows her why that's a bad idea.
Relationships: Evfra de Tershaav/Original Character(s)
Series: Project Olympus [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1036232
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6
Collections: WWKinktober 2020





	Punishment

So-Hee walked through the gates back towards the elevator that would take her to the docks. Her hair was plastered to her cheeks and forehead. Beads of sweat dripped down from her temples to her chin. Fuck, she hated Kadara. It was unbearably hot and sandy. Even with help from the terraforming network, the changes to its climate were slow going.

All she wanted to do was go home and get a shower.

 _Home_. She had never even thought of the Nexus as home. But Aya, Evfra, those things were home to her.

“Hey, Lieutenant,” Rui said, jogging to catch up with her. “Since we’re here…” he trailed off, gesturing to Tartarus with his hand.

So-Hee sighed. “You can’t get a drink at Vortex?”

“Come on So-Hee, let us have a little fun,” Saash added. “Vortex is the only place we get to drink.”

Rui waggled his eyebrows. “Please?”

So-Hee looked to Arwann, who shrugged, seeming fine with the idea. With a sigh, So-Hee nodded. “Alright. Just one or two drinks and that’s it. And then we’re out of here.”

If the mission hadn’t been so successful, she wouldn’t have allowed it. But her team worked hard. They deserved to blow off some steam. Especially with the enemies they had to take on. A group of exiles that had managed to acquire a fiend. How? So-Hee had no fucking clue. And she didn’t know how in the hell they managed to keep it under control. Well, until her team found them and had to quickly change their game plan. The intel hadn’t included the fiend.

When they realized, Evfra and Kandros had both insisted they pull back for now. Four against exiles and a fiend weren’t odds that they liked. She knew she would get in trouble for it when she returned. Maybe a quick stop wasn’t such a bad idea.

The bass in the club was loud. So-Hee felt it in her bones. They walked to the bar and her crew ordered while she hung back. Sobriety was working for her and she wasn’t going to screw it up. Leaning on the bar, So-Hee looked up at the balcony. To her surprise, Reyes Vidal was waving her over. She raised an eyebrow.

So-Hee pointed at herself and he nodded. What on earth would he want from her? Telling her team she would be right back, So-Hee pushed off the bar and headed for the stairs. Reyes met her at the top, his lips curved into a smirk. “Lieutenant,” he greeted her.

“Can I help you?”

He shook his head. “You’ve been summoned to the principal’s office,” he teased, gesturing to the room behind him. “Good luck.”

Before she could ask him who in the hell he was talking about, Reyes was walking down the stairs to the bar. It could be some weird trap. She didn’t completely trust Reyes. But she was curious. And her curiosity won out.

So-Hee approached the room, her hand on her weapon just in case she needed it. The door opened. She dropped her hand to her side. She wouldn’t be needing her weapon.

Evfra was standing in the middle of Reyes’ office with his hands clasped behind his back. To say he looked displeased was putting it mildly. His lips tightened when she walked into the room. Oh boy. She was in for it. So-Hee prepared herself for the lecture, the arguments, the yelling.

“Are you injured?” he asked instead.

That’s right. Evfra was…Evfra. He didn’t yell. Not at her. In fact, she had never heard him yell, even when she knew he was angry. Like now. But when he reached out to cup her face, tilting her head side to side, she wondered if anger was the right emotion for him.

“I’m okay,” she reassured him. “No one was hurt.”

“They could have been.”

She sighed.

“ _You_ could have been.”

“What do you want me to do, Evfra? Stop going on missions?” she asked.

“No. But I would appreciate it if you weren’t so reckless. While it is clear four people successfully finished the mission, the odds were still stacked against you. It would’ve been better to wait,” he answered, leaning against the desk. “Reinforcements would’ve joined you shortly.”

“I won’t always be able to wait for reinforcements.”

He nodded. “I know. But when you can wait, I would like you to,” he rebutted.

So-Hee scoffed. “You’re kind of bad at this being angry and arguing thing.”

“I’m not angry. I worry about you.” His eyes drifted to her leg. “I don’t want you badly hurt again.”

There went the wind in her sails. Any argument she could have come up with just dissipated. It was so strange being cared for. And strange that he expressed concern instead of anger. So-Hee always expected to be yelled at. For everything. But especially for fucking up.

“I’ll be more careful,” she promised.

“Thank you.”

She snorted. “I expected this to go differently,” she admitted. “But this was nice.”

“Don’t worry, Lieutenant,” Evfra addressed her by her title and she raised an eyebrow. Only one thing happened when he called her that. “I still intend to punish you for defying a direct order.” Evfra moved his other hand from behind his back and So-Hee swallowed.

The paddle was made of polished wood. It was simple. No engravings or anything like that. It was about an inch thick. She wondered when he had bought it. It had to have been the last time they were on the Nexus. After she had told him about the shop. That meant he had been holding onto it for at least a few weeks. And now he wanted to spank her…in Reyes’ office.

So-Hee cleared her throat. “What if Reyes comes back?” she asked.

“He won’t.”

They stared at each other. So-Hee wondered if he was bluffing. But she didn’t think he was. The idea—especially of being caught—was thrilling. Yet, she hesitated as she looked at the paddle. Would the music cover up the sounds? Or would all of Tartarus know her boyfriend was spanking her? She couldn’t deny how the thoughts didn’t make her unwilling to do it. In fact, she felt herself warming to the prospect. And Evfra waited for her to confirm whether or not she wanted to do this.

“Oh,” she finally murmured. “What are you going to do, Commander? Spank me?”

Evfra smirked. “Strip, Lieutenant. I want to check you for injuries.”

“I said I wasn’t hurt,” she protested.

He smacked the paddle against his palm. It wasn’t a large gesture, but the sound made her close her mouth. She had a feeling arguing with him wouldn’t go well for her. Not if she wanted to sit anytime soon.

Hands trembling with anticipation, she began to unbuckle and remove her armor. Evfra didn’t budge. The paddle still rested firmly in his hand. So-Hee would set down a piece of armor and her eyes would go to the paddle before she began unsnapping another piece. Finally, she was down to her bodysuit. She pulled down the zipper—shivering as her sweat cooled in the frigid air—and peeled it off her body. It landed at her feet. All that was left were her Initiative sports bra and underwear.

“Everything, Lieutenant,” Evfra ordered.

With a huff, So-Hee pulled her bra over her head and tossed it onto the table before pushing her underwear off and adding them to the pile. She stood in the middle of the room stark naked. Evfra’s gaze raked over her. It almost felt like he was touching her without doing so. And So-Hee wanted him to touch her. Badly.

But Evfra didn’t do or say anything. He didn’t touch her, he didn’t order her, nothing. He just looked at her—appraised her. And she was just supposed to stand there and wait. So-Hee was not a patient person. She fidgeted.

Evfra straightened and she stopped. He moved to the side and gestured to the desk with the paddle. “Come here.”

So-Hee closed the distance between them, stopping in front of the desk. Evfra was beside her. Roughly a few feet away. It was too far. She wanted him close, wanted his skin on hers. She wanted to drape herself over his lap as she had done countless times before. But this clearly wasn’t going to be like the other times.

“Hands on the desk,” Evfra said.

Biting back a frown, she did what he said. So-Hee bent over. Palms laid flat on the metal desk and her fingers spread apart. There was nothing to grab or hold onto.

Evfra moved, walking behind her so she couldn’t see him. But she knew he was there. He always had a presence. So-Hee counted the seconds until it turned into a minute. This was turning into torture. And she had no doubts that he was enjoying watch her squirm and press her thighs together to relieve the ache. Evfra touched the back of her thigh with the paddle to make her pause. Very gently, he moved it inward to her inner thigh and pushed her thighs apart. The message was clear. No relief.

The air cooled the wetness gathering on her labia and So-Hee bit back a groan. It wasn’t fair.

Evfra tapped the paddle against her inner thigh and she jumped. Its weight disappeared from her thigh. “Color?” Evfra asked.

“Green,” So-Hee murmured.

She was ready, tense. The paddle was different than his hand. It was going to hurt more. 

The first tap was light, a test of sorts, but it made her jump all the same. Maybe she wasn’t as ready as she thought. Being like this, she didn’t know when the blows were coming. There were no cues from Evfra. No shift of his weight to balance her better, or twitch of his thigh to alert her of the incoming swat.

Evfra started slow. The taps just enough to make her wince. It wasn’t until the fifth or sixth one that she felt the heat gather underneath her skin. And he wasn’t even smacking her hard. With the paddle, he didn’t have to. It thudded against her skin.

Despite the tears gathering in her eyes, she was soaking wet. The smacks reverberated to her core. A low whine escaped her throat. She wanted Evfra right now, wanted to feel him sinking into her. Hell, she would even settle for his fingers. But he gave her nothing.

The next smack against her stinging cheeks made her gasp. Evfra stopped. “Shower,” he said, and she heard the sound of the paddle being set down on the table.

So-Hee stood and turned to face him. “What?” She wasn’t sure she heard him right.

“Shower,” Evfra repeated.

She scoffed. He made her a hot mess and he wasn’t even going to fuck her? Bullshit.

Evfra pointed to the door behind her. He clearly wasn’t kidding. So-Hee pressed her lips together. _Fine._ With a frown pulling the corners of her mouth down, she turned on her heel and stomped to the shower. The door opened and then shut behind her. Reyes’ bathroom wasn’t huge, the shower was small and tucked in the back with only a partition to separate it from the rest of the bathroom.

She stepped past the partition and turned on the water. The cold blast of water did little to cool her off. Her cunt was still molten, wetness dripping down her thighs. So-Hee turned her back to the water. She hissed as the water hit her reddened flesh. The small bit of pain made desire flare in her gut once more. If he wouldn’t touch her, then she would take care of herself.

Sinking two fingers into herself, she gripped the bar jutting out from the wall to keep herself steady.

“You’re so impatient.”

So-Hee looked up to see Evfra standing on the other side of the partition. He was unbuckling his armor. So he was going to join her after all. Unless this was another tease. But Evfra stepped into the shower and reached for her. If it were anyone else, she would’ve been stubborn. Maybe she would have denied him. Not Evfra.

Wrapping her arms around his neck, she pressed herself close as he hooked his arms underneath her thighs and lifted her. The metal wall was cold. The contrast against her hot skin made her buck against Evfra. So-Hee ground against him, eliciting a moan from him.

Her hand moved in between them, her fingers sinking into his entrance to draw him out. Despite his calm demeanor, he was just as excited. It took little time for him to emerge. So-Hee wrapped her hand around the base of him and dragged her hand up. Evfra’s breath hitched.

_Perfect._

Using her hand to position him at her entrance, So-Hee sank down. There was no need to be slow. They were both ready. When her hips met his again, Evfra held her there. His mouth searched for hers. The kiss was searing, but also…sad. There was something there. Something she couldn’t put her finger on. It was in the way he held her—cradled to him—and the way he was kissing her.

“Evfra,” she mumbled against his mouth.

He pulled back. The worry he had so carefully held back before was etched into his face. He cupped her face. “Promise me you’ll be more careful,” he whispered.

“I promise—”

Evfra kissed her again, his thumb pressing into her cheek. “Losing you would be…” he trailed off, his fingers threading through her hair. “Losing you is inconceivable.”

So-Hee swallowed. Was he saying…? No. He couldn’t be. Yet, her response welled up her throat. _I love you._ The words caught in her throat, threatening to choke her. She couldn’t say them. She wouldn’t. Evfra probably wouldn’t want to hear them from her anyway. So-Hee swallowed them back down.

“I’ll be more careful.”

**Author's Note:**

> All kudos, comments, and bookmarks are loved! 
> 
> You should totally come hang out with me on [Tumblr!](https://wickedwitchofthewilds.tumblr.com)


End file.
